


Right Here, With You

by Cefhclwords



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: Eric and Dele get drunk on a Sunday afternoon and can't keep their hands off each other."Dele reached behind him then, his movements fuzzy and heavy, slow but intentionally, fingers curling behind Eric’s neck to tug him down.Eric’s thumb drew to the side, settled in the corner of Dele’s mouth, smiling as he watched him. He conceded easily to Dele’s loose grip, drawn in more by the way he was looking at him than by his hold. “Baby” Eric mumbled, the words whispered and half slurred, the word of endearment a secret between them.Dele breathed a whimper and curled his toes, eyes hazy and lashes low as he looked at Eric’s mouth, the world around him was blurred, Eric’s face soft but in focus, the only thing he could see."Based on these 2 prompt: "You're super cute/ You're super drunk/ You're still super cute" and "Types of kisses: Drunk/sloppy kisse"





	Right Here, With You

**Author's Note:**

> Read more and request at my tumblr by the same name: cefhclwords :) <3 hope you enjoy this! x

They are kind of accidentally completely hammered at five o’clock on a Sunday afternoon.

They hadn’t even intended to drink really, but one glass of wine over some snacks as they let the dogs run around in the yard, had somehow turned into making cocktails in Eric’s outdoor kitchen. 

A solid week of rain and thunder had finally broken earlier that day. The grey sky had parted to let warm rays of winter sun spill out.

The thick grass in Eric’s expansive backyard looked as though it had been set on fire, the beads of fallen ray lit up by the afternoon sun.

Clay and Cisco must have sensed the change, full of energy from six days pent up inside and confined to a smaller covered area of the yard to avoid getting drenched. They sat together panting and whining at the large glass back doors that led out to the deck.

The boys had looked over from their tangled spot on the couch, game controllers in hand as the FIFA loading screen played in the background.

Eric looked sheepishly at Dele, the boys needed to exercise and Eric preferred to be out in the yard with them. The dogs were his babies and he liked to be able to ensure they were ok, throw a ball to them and fill their bowls with more water if they needed.

Dele shrugged and dropped his controller before he attempted to untangle himself from the blankets wrapped tight around him. “Come on babe” Dele called over his shoulder, stretching his arms over his head as he walked toward the back door.

Eric smiled, eyes following Dele’s form, chest warm with an appreciation for him. Some of his past partners hadn’t understood the importance of his boys, that the dogs were a priority and he needed whoever he was with to care for them too. It was always sweet seeing Dele with them. Only made Eric love him more.

“Hey” Dele whispered to clay as he scratched behind his ear, reaching up to push one of the back doors open.

Eric stood, walking across the room to the kitchen, opening one of the cupboards under the large marble bench, pulling out the small picnic blanket stowed under there.

It was rarely used, but his sister had bought it for him a few Christmas’s ago, and Eric was glad he could put it to use in moments like this.

“Del you want something to drink- a tea? Soft drink? beer or something?” Eric called out, looking over to the boy standing on his deck.

Dele turned his head back and looked at him, humming for a moment. “What about that bottle of wine Sally gave us last week?” Dele suggested, “It’s finally a little warm, and we can actually enjoy some fresh air, and look the boys are so happy, ” he called back toward the home, voice light and relaxed.

“We can sit out here and have a glass and something to eat? Could go for a bite” Dele explained, pulling the other door open as he watched the dogs sprint around, delighting in the fresh air and feeling of grass under their paws.

Eric had nodded, the idea of a bit of sun, a drink and time with his boys and Dele too attractive to pass up. So that had been that, a bottle of wine, two glasses, a plate of cheese, crackers, fruit and a picnic blanket, and a whole afternoon to waste.

The wine was sweet and summery, delicious enough to finish in under an hour, the empty bottle toppled over, scattering green where the sunlight bounced off it. Tispy, limbs warm and heavy- Dele had whined about how good some kind of cocktail would be right now.

Really, who was Eric to deny him? his boy laid on his back, limbs sprawled out across the picnic rug, one hand holding his own, eyes blinking slowly as looked up and back at him, lips shining and dark from wine.

 

Eric had conceded easily, getting up and fumbling through his well-stocked kitchen as he collected the makings of an at-home cocktail bar, the sound of Dele’s voice ringing out in the distance, calling to the dogs as they played fetch.

That had been the first step to where they were now, so, so fucking drunk in Eric’s backyard, the winter sun setting slowly in the distance. Clay and Cisco were settled now, off to the side, curled up together in a fading patch of sun, exhausted from an afternoon of play.

Dele’s hand was loosely wrapped around an almost empty glass, fingers sticky from lime juice and sugar syrup, shirt rucked up past his hips, cheeks flushed red and eyes were blown wide.

Eric’s laughter was slow and rich as he watched Dele lift his head from where it was resting against Eric’s knee, turning to the left pursing his lips as he raised his glass in a loose grasp, trying to make it meet his mouth.

The last sip of his drink rolled slowly down the short glass, mostly the remnants of melted ice cubes, sweet nonetheless. Dele stuck out his tongue slightly in an attempt to catch the last taste of lime and mint, only for the liquid to mostly spill out over his lips, a small collection of droplets trailing down his chin.

Eric’s laughter faded into the air, and exhale chasing out of his lips as his eyes fixated on the sweet liquid shining on Dele’s lips, his chin. From where he was sitting, leaning over him, it was hard for Eric not to gaze down at him really.

Eric untangled his spare hand from Dele’s, kept the other resting behind him holding his weight up. His hand cupped Dele’s cheek, his palm and fingers easily covering the skin, a soft breeze brushed over them, ruffling the grass around them in a soft sound. Goosebumps pricked down Eric’s arms but did nothing to chase away the pulsing warmth of his body, the heat that only liquor produced, from the inside out, a fire in his chest that licked flames through the rest of his body.

Eric’s thumb sought out the stray drops on Dele’s chin, using his touch to collecting them, drawing the liquid up to Dele’s bottom lip, using the pad of his finger to part his lips, pressing in the taste of lime against skin. The touch sent sparks through Eric’s hand, his dizzying mind pinpoint focusing on the boy in his lap, This moment right here.

The sun had begun to dip down behind the tops of the trees now, the light being scattered out in abstract crystals, reflecting back on them. Dele’s breath caught thick and heavy in his chest as he looked up into the handsome blue depth of Eric’s eyes, highlighted in the orange glow of the ending afternoon.

Dele could blame it on the twelve or more drinks he sunk over the afternoon for the hot tight ache that settled somewhere low in his stomach, the want that simmered fired hot through his chest. His fingers curled into loose fists and he ached suddenly to be closer, a desperate pulse that flowed through him, to be closer still.

Even now, head resting on his lap, Eric’s hand holding his face, with their lives overlapped, with half of his things in the home behind them, with a side of the bed in the room just upstairs. He wanted to be closer still, to wrap himself up in his boy, in the man he couldn’t believe looked at him like that. Dele didn’t know what divine wash of luck had fallen over him to deserve this but he hoped he never lost it.

In a way that only alcohol encourage Dele graved desperately to touch, for the security that came with affection, of wanting and being wanted right back. The peace Eric bought to his heart, the way he’s wrapped him and kept him safe, the bad parts the ugly parts, he’d taken all of it. 

Dele reached behind him then, his movements fuzzy and heavy, slow but intentionally, fingers curling behind Eric’s neck to tug him down.

Eric’s thumb drew to the side, settled in the corner of Dele’s mouth, smiling as he watched him. He conceded easily to Dele’s loose grip, drawn in more by the way he was looking at him than by his hold. “Baby” Eric mumbled, the words whispered and half slurred, the word of endearment a secret between them.

Dele breathed a whimper and curled his toes, eyes hazy and lashes low as he looked at Eric’s mouth, the world around him was blurred, Eric’s face soft but in focus, the only thing he could see.

The moment snapped and with a heavy exhale Eric dived in to catch his mouth, a groan cut off in the low of his throat as he dragged their mouths together, hot and fervent. Even at the awkward upside down angle, the somewhat uncomfortable curve of Eric’s back as he leant in to let mouths meet- the hunger consumed Eric totally. Eric licked filthily into Dele’s mouth chasing the taste of him, fingers moving to curl behind Dele’s ear, dragging over the sensitive skin and causing a full body shiver.

Dele’s jaw ached at the stretch, Eric’s lips and tongue coaxing his mouth into wide sweeps of their tongues. His arm ached at the awkward way it was slung around Eric’s neck. Their teeth clashed accidentally as they drunkenly attempted to navigate the upside down match of their lips. Eric sucked at Dele’s bottom lip, tongue licking out to chase any remnants of his drink from his chin, biting the soft skin just below his mouth.

Dele let out a dirty breathless giggle at the affection, hand moving to run over the fuzz of Eric’s hair, scratching down his neck, leaving red lines in the wake of his nails.

The kiss was drunk- messy, and wet, a kiss more suited for the floor of a club, just hidden out of the line of lights, or a small street on the stumbled walk home. God- even the back of some poor blokes cab, the radio turned up loud to drown out dirty whispers between searing hot kisses. It wasn’t at home here, in Eric’s garden, surrounded by trees and the setting sun.

Amidst the burning kisses, Dele’s tongue somehow accidentally brushes Eric’s nose, and the boy dissolves into a fit of dizzying giggles, bubbling up out of his throat and past his lips without control. “Oh my god” Dele gasps out, properly laughing now, stomach pulling tight as he rolled to his side, digging his face into Erics’ knee.

Eric’s eyes open and his laugh soon joins Dele’s, rumbling low in his chest. He groans before he sits up again and then quickly flops onto his back, throwing his arms over his eyes. Dele’s laughter was loud and echoing, his stomach beginning to ache as he tried to catch his breath. Eric could feel his boy shaking with it now, breaths panting out against Eric’s knee.

Eric whined and squeezed Dele between his legs, reaching down to pinch the side of his neck, making the other man squeal, “I try to put the moves on you and you laugh?” Eric teased, words bright and soaked with disbelief.

“No no no” Dele laughed, moving so that he was on his hands and knees, crawling up Eric’s body, dropping kisses up Eric’s clothed thigh, his side as he reached his ribs, biting down between laughs.

“Nooooo noo love your moves, you’re hot babe- you’re so hot, and and”

Dele dissolved into laughs once more, pressing his face to Eric’s throat. “And I love you but your nose getting involved wasn’t where I saw that- um going” Dele managed to get out, pulling back to lock eyes with him.

Dele was sat across Eric’s hips now, leaning over him with a glow in his eyes, his head ducking down to draw his nose along the line of Eric’s collarbone, breathing him in.

He pulled back again to look at Eric, swaying a little, and letting out a hiccup that shocked himself, eyebrows raised high at the noise.

“You’re super cute”

Eric said suddenly, hands fitting to Dele’s hips, heart feeling too big for his chest. Dele was so cute, all flushed and wide-eyed, hair free of product and a little messy. He was in one of Eric’s shirts, far too big, too wide and exposing most of his left shoulder where it sat askew, showing an almost completely faded love bite under his collarbone.

“You’re super drunk”

Dele replied like he didn’t start glowing after the complement, like he wasn’t also so super drunk. But Eric didn’t point that out, he just shrugged, hands sliding up the back of Dele’s shirt.

“Doesn’t make you any less cute” Eric replies, licking his lips before he slides his hands further up Dele’s back, pulling him in for a kiss.

It was just a simple slide of lips, wet and sweet, Dele melting into Eric for a second before pulling back, blinking twice quickly.

“Mm I think we need some food big man” Dele laughed, patting Eric on his wide chest with a flat open palm, sitting up a little.

“I am very drunk and you- you are very drunk and the last thing” Dele trailed off into another small hiccup, hand moving to rub over his eye. “Last thing we ate was like at least a lot of hours ago” he said with conviction.

The sun was lower now, the light of the day almost gone, and with it, the air was growing colder. Eric knew Dele would get cold quickly, and he nodded, patting Dele on the bum twice before he half sat up, leaning back on his elbows.

“Up we get, let’s order some junk yeah?” Eric suggested and watched as Dele stood in front of him, his own hand resting low on his stomach fingers playing with the strings of his trackies.

Dele hummed in agreement, stumbling as he collected up their mess from the afternoon, heading towards the house. Eric stood and gathered the blanket and the few things Dele had missed, wobbling in after him.

The dogs perked up at the noises and Eric whistled to signal them to follow, their nails clipping the floor as they trailed in behind them.

They messily dumped everything on the bench, to be dealt with tomorrow, when the room wasn’t spinning so much. Eric wondered to the living room, phone in hand with the Uber eats app open, ready to ask Dele what he feels like when he stops short.

Dele is sprawled on the couch, music playing from his phone, Clay and Cisco curled up beside him, his hand drifting between the two pups to pet them, mumbling something soft to them that Eric can’t quite make out. 

Yeah Eric thinks-

he may be super drunk, but Dele will always be the cutest thing he’s ever seen.


End file.
